Just Us And The Grass And The Stars
by Captain Harley Quinn
Summary: It's dark and it's midnight and it's the middle of the week and really, they shouldn't be sprawled on the front garden of Dalton in their Pyjamas but it's as romantic as it gets and really, what's better than young romance and first loves?


_Just Us And The Grass And The Stars_

It's dark and it's midnight and it's the middle of the week and really, they shouldn't be sprawled on the front garden of Dalton Academy in their sleeping clothes but it's as romantic as it gets and really, what's better than young romance and first loves?

_Warnings: _Slash. AU. Fluff. Kurtofsky

_Disclaimer: _I do not own Glee nor any of the characters I am using. I am not making any money from the distribution of this story nor am I intending too.

_Authors Notes: _Kurtofsky isn't my most favourite pairing, but it recently got re-ignited with the _Scandals_ scene because David was so handsome and Kurt so blushy because they were almost flirting that I started to fall in love with it all over again. Also, Max Adler is a babe.

_Word Count:1,646_

_Just Us And The Grass And The Stars_

It was just turning 11:50 when Kurt Hummel was jilted awake; he wasn't sure what had awoken him . All he really knew was that it was cold and that it was dark and that he needed to be up bright and early for the Trigonometry test that he was sure he would ace.

He finally found the source of his awaking when a pebble hit the glass of his window, making the plane give a gentle _thunk,_ making the Dalton boy give a small shriek as it rebounded. With his fingers clutching his phone, he tiptoed his way towards the large bay window that graced his second floor dorm room. Looking past the fogged up window with difficulty, he gasped when he recognised that bulky frame and yellow and red varsity jacket.

Almost throwing his phone on his bed, Kurt knelt on the large windowsill as he unlatched the portion of the glass that went out the furtherest. Shivering as the cold night air caressed his face gently, the new boy leant his head, neck and shoulders out of the window, smiling down on the pebble-throwing teenager below him.

"David!" Kurt hissed, though his affections shown through by how bright his eyes were sparkling and how wide his smile was. "What are you doing here? It's Wednesday!"

David Karofsky shrugged tucking his hands into his pyjama bottom pockets. "I wanted to see you again," He smiled up at the younger boy.

"We saw each other Monday," Kurt giggled as he lent on his elbow, smiling down lovingly at the Jock. David only shrugged innocently again, his broad shoulders shifting the thick material of the McKinley Titans Letterman Jackets.

"I know, but I missed you," Kurt blushed brightly, his gaze shifting as he looked down at his boyfriend.

"I missed you too," Hit with a sudden idea, Kurt looked at the clock. The bright red alarm clock red _11:56 _in neon red numbers that seemed almost obnoxious against the blackness of the light. With a smile and an idea in his head, Kurt looked down at the jock. "Wait there for a second," Not allowing his boyfriend to emit a confused sound, Kurt disappeared from the second floor bay window. With a shake of his head and a affectionate smile, David smiled at the bizarreness of his beautiful boyfriend.

Up in his dorm room, Kurt was pulling a pair of David's teal blue boxers on over his own green short shorts he had worn to bed before pulling on a pair of grey jogging bottoms, after that, he pulled off the thick white v-neck Finn had given him because it had been too small so they could be replaced with a white tank top which he than covered with a long sleeved too-big black v-neck that Kurt had sneaked out of David's room on Monday.

After slipping his feet into a pair of grey tennis shoes, he cast his glasz eyes around for anything he might need before opening the latch window and hitching himself up onto the window sill.

Looking down just in time to notice David's very much alarmed expression as he saw Kurt climb out from the window, Kurt swung himself onto the vine that climbed up past his window.

"Kurt, get back inside!" David almost yelled, panic evident in his voice as he watched his boyfriend scale down the vine, sprinting towards where the vine met the ground so he could catch Kurt if he fell. When Kurt was just a few inches above David, he loosened his grip, letting himself fall safely into Davids muscular arms.

Strong and muscular, David was able to catch the boy easily who was so used to doing this since he had been used as a flyer in Cheerios. As soon as Kurt was safely in his arms, David couldn't help but swear a bit too loudly for the time of night when he felt Kurt's slight weight in his arms.

Shaking with panic, his heart still up in his throat making his voice raspy and deep, David placed Kurt onto the ground, still keeping a broad hand on the younger boys shoulder as though to make sure Kurt would stay with his feet firmly on the ground. "What the hell did you think you were doing!" David growled shakily, fear glistening in his eyes.

Kurt sighed, recognising how David was feeling. He moved closer, David's much stockier body protecting his own from the chilly air that he could feel seeping into his body. Leaning up on his tiptoes, Kurt wrapped his arms around Davids neck. He sighed into his shoulder. "I'm sorry David, really, I am,"

He could feel David releasing a shaky breath above him before a smile curled the older boys lips. "Just don't do it again, okay Fancy?" Kurt giggled at the nickname.

"Okay David," They both knew that if the situation called for it, Kurt would do it again, so David couldn't help but smile.

With a smile, David grasped Kurts hand in his own, tugging him forward as he almost bounced on the spot. "C'mon, I came here to do something romantic,"

As he was tugged along at an almost running pace, Kurt tossed his head back and laughed. His boyfriend really was adorable.

It was only a couple of minutes before they reached the front garden of Dalton Academy, it was large and sprawling, with healthy green grass that felt springy beneath your hands or toes. Kurt loved it.

Still giggling, Kurt practically collapsed onto the green grass in the middle of it, dragging his larger boyfriend down with him. David ended up on his back, one arm splayed out to the side whilst the other one wrapped around Kurt's waist as the boy cuddled into his boyfriends side. The grass was cold, giving the allusion of it being wet, and it was chilly making Kurt shiver but it was romantic, and really? Kurt wouldn't give it up for the world.

They lay there, Kurt cuddled up to David for the longest of times as they stared up at the stars, before David felt Kurt shiver almost violently. Knowing how Kurt felt the cold so much easier than him, David lent himself up before shrugging out of his Letterman jacket and draping it over Kurt as they lay back down. Kurt didn't say anything, only press a kiss to David's thick green sweater that Kurt had given him and slipped his arms into the arms of the jacket, snuggling into both the neck of the jacket and David's chest.

"I love you," David said suddenly, still looking up at the stars. His arm tightened around Kurts slim waist as Kurt smiled.

"I love you too," Affection running rampant through his veins and arteries and with the very distinct feeling that he didn't want to be anywhere else but here, David lifted his other hand and tilted Kurt's face towards him, lifting his own head forward as their lips connected.

Kurt's fist tightened in David's sweater as he whimpered into David's mouth; the older boys lips were warm and rough and chapped but so loving that he didn't want to pull away. He pulled himself up, so more of his torso was leaning against Davids and that they could kiss comfortably. He felt David's thick arm wrap even more tightly around his waist as Kurt placed a hand – that was covered in the thick McKinley Letterman Jacket with only his fingers free – to Davids cheek.

Hearts beating like a race car and cheeks flushed bright red, they parted, David allowing his head to thump back onto the warming grass as he lifted a warm hand to Kurt's porcelain cheek. They lay there for a moment, Kurt's legs intertwined with Davids, his slight weight not even knocking the wind out of the older boy before David began to talk, his vice thick and rough, clutching Kurt to him closely as Kurt placed his chin on Davids chest to look at him.

"I know we're young and the majority of high school romances don't work out," Here, David ran a hand down Kurt's back when he tensed. "But, I love you and I have this feeling – this really strong feeling – that we may be able to last and I want to spend my whole life with you, I want to grow old with you, watching you bake cookies and sneaking dough from the bowl, I want to watch you laugh and cry and smile and frown. I want to spend my life with you and I always want to," He took a deep breath, before opening a velvet box Kurt hadn't noticed before. "I'm not proposing – not yet – but I was hoping that you would wear this promise ring. I love you Kurt and I really want to spend my life with you,"

Listening to the impassioned speech, Kurt had to blink back tears. "I love you too David, and really, I want to spend my entire life with you as well," De-tangling a hand, he reached into the velvet box and took a long look at the ring. It was certainly beautiful and must have cost a lot, it was a silver with a small diamond set into it, sparkling even at this time of night. As David slipped it onto his finger, Kurt lent up and pressed a chaste kiss to his lovers cheek. "I'll never leave you,"


End file.
